ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man
Web of Spider-Man, alternately know as Marvel's Web of Spider-Man, is an American computer-animated action-adventure-science fiction-comedy-drama based on the Spider-Man comic book series by Marvel Comics. It is produced by Marvel Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel on TBD. Synopsis Characters Main Characters Recurring Characters Allies Villains Voice Cast Main Characters * Crawford Wilson as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Susan Silo as Aunt May Parker * Mae Whitman as Mary Jane Watson * Seth Green as Harry Osborn Recurring Characters * Laura Vandervroot as Gwen Stacy * Richard McGonagle as J. Jonah Jameson * Marc Thompson as Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Ernie Hudson as Robbie Robertson * Kari Wahlgren as Betty Brant * Gary Cole as Captain George Stacy * Kimberly Brooks as Glory Grant * Hynden Walch as Sally Arvil * Bumper Robinson as Randy Robertson * Tara Strong as Debra Whitman * Jennifer Hale as Dr. Ashley Kafka * David DeLuise as Kenny "Kong Kong" McFarlane * Dan Gilvezan as Uncle Ben Parker * Jeff Bennett as Ben Urich * Rob Paulsen as Dr. Curt Connors * Tress MacNeille as Cassandra Webb / Madame Web * Jason Spisak as Colonel John Jameson * * * * Allies * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Grey Griffin as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Phil LaMarr as Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man * Khary Payton as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak * Heather Hogan as Tandy Bowen/Dagger * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 * Anthony Ruivivar as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir * Mandy Moore as May Parker/Spider-Girl * Brian Bloom as Matt Murdock/Daredevil Guest Allies * David Kaye as Steven Rogers / Captain America, Professor Charlie Xavier / Professor X * Marc Worden as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Rick D. Wasserman as Thor Odinson * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk ** Gabriel Mann as Dr. Bruce Banner * Wally Wingert as Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man/Giant-Man * Grey Griffin as Janet van Dyne / Wasp * Cam Clarke as Dr. Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic * Erin Torpey as Sue Storm / Invisible Woman * Jason Griffith as Johnny Storm / Human Torch * Gregg Berger as Ben Grimm / Thing, Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast * Keith David as T'Challa / Black Panther * Phil LaMarr as Luke Cage * Dante Basco as Danny Rand / Iron Fist * Vanessa Marshall as Jessica Jones / Jewel * Frank Welker as Ghost Rider ** Matthew Mercer as Johnny Blade * Scott Porter as Scott Summers / Cyclops * Danielle Nicolet as Ororo Munore / Storm * Steven Blum as "James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Jennifer Hale as Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix * James Arnold Taylor as Bobby Drake / Iceman * Nolan North as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler * John Kassir as Wade Wilson / Deadpool Villains * Armin Shimerman as Green Goblin ** Tom Kenny as Norman Osborn * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octoups, Mac Gargan/Scorpion, Lizard, * Diedrich Bader as Herman Schultz/Shocker * Travis Willingham as Flint Marko/Sandman * Mark Rolston as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * J. B. Blanc as Sergei Kravinof/Kraven the Hunter * John DiMaggio as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, Hammerhead * Nolan North as Eddie Brock/Venom * Charlie Adler as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Will Friedle as Max Dillon/Electro * Corey Burton as Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer * Robin Atkin Downes as Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon * Matt Lanter as James Sanders/Speed Demon * Mark Hamill as Hobgoblin ** Corey Burton as Roderick Kingsley * Corey Feldman as Abner Jenkins/Beetle * James C. Mathis III as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone * Thomas F. Wilson as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Scott Menville as Cletus Kasady/Carnage * Crispin Freeman as Michael Morbius/Morbius * Rene Auberjonois as Professor Mendel Stromm/Robot-Master * Estelle as Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout * Tabitha St. Germain as Danielle Forte/Mindblast * Ashleigh Ball as Leeann Foreman/Whiplash * Kari Whalgren as Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust * Frank Welker as Jackson Brice/Montana * Andrew Kishino as Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan * Bill Fagerbakke as Raymond Bloch/Ox * Jim Cummings as Jason Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern * Donal Gibson as Fred Myers/Boomerang * Josh Keaton as Overdrive * Hynden Walch as Delilah * Jim Meskiman as Living Brain * Wallace Langham as Jacob Eishorn/Styx * Patrick Warburton as Gerald Stone/Stone Guest Villains * Udo Kier as Johann Scmhidt/Red Skull * Troy Baker as Loki Faufeyson, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Computer animation